<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Disruptor by smeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058808">Date Disruptor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeads/pseuds/smeads'>smeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeads/pseuds/smeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “How about a fic where the avengers girls are trying to set up the reader with other guys in an attempt to try and find the reader love despite being an avenger, but realizing that Bucky’s been keeping tabs on her dates and decide to continue setting Reader up to make him jealous and finally confess.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Disruptor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shoved the phone from my face. “Nope” I replied and the girls groaned. “Y/N, come on isn’t there one guy you find attractive here?” Nat asked. I sighed, taking another look on the phone, swiping until a half-decent guy came up.</p><p> "This one doesn’t look so bad" I said half-heartedly. “Adam”. Wanda and Nat hummed while trying to make up their minds. They both looked at each other and nodded. “Okay, I’ll set this up for you” Natasha said before getting up to leave.  </p><p> </p><p>Confusion struck me. “First you set up an account under my name without telling me. Then you get me into after poking and prodding and now you won’t let me set it up?” I said in disbelief. “Exactly” She smiled. Wanda laughed as Nat left. “He didn’t look that bad” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no I can see cute little babies in the future” She said in a strong accent. I gave her a look which made her laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! He accepted” Nat announced. “Didn’t you just leave?” I pointed out. “Well he must have been online” She said before pulling at my arm. “Come on Wanda lets get our baby avenger ready” She said giggling. “What?” My heart started to pick up its pace. “Its at 8 tonight” Natasha said double checking the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s at 8? A mission?” I heard from behind me. “No Bucky, Y/N is going on a date” Wanda told him. I gave her a death look. “What?” She said raising her arms. Nat leaned over whispering into Wanda ear, telling her about my crush. “Oh so that’s why” She pondered. </p><p> </p><p>“Um okay I’ll leave you guys to it” He said awkwardly. “Does anyone know where Steve is?” He asked. “Briefing” Nat answered. He nodded and walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Both girls looked at me with suggestive eyes. I grabbed a cushion from behind me and hot them both. We fell in a tumble, laughing. “Alright, no more mucking around. Let’s go give you a makeover” Wanda said in between giggles.  </p><p>——</p><p>Hours later it was almost time for him to be here. “Oh my gosh!” Wanda squealed. Nat and Wanda stood back away from me to admire their work. “Now she looks good” Nat said, approving. “I didn’t look good before?” I sneered. Both of them started to panic. </p><p> </p><p>I cut off their apologies by a loud laugh. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I looked like Shrek” I declared, smoothing my hands over the mid-length, tight, black dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now he’ll be here any minute” Nat said, dragging my hand. We made our way to the lobby at the bottom of the tower when Bucky came out from the elevator. His eyes went wide but didn’t say anything, he just quickly left and walked in a fast pace away. “What’s up with him?” I questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Wanda muttered something under her breath to Nat and they gigged together. “What?” I questioned. They just ignored me and continued to giggle.  </p><p> </p><p>When the elevator binged and open, a tall man matching the photo we saw was standing there looking nervous, obviously intimidated by the status of the place. “Hi” I introduced myself. “Hey” He said with a slightly shaky voice. “Bye!” Wanda and Natasha cheered. Our cheeks went red as we blushed and walked out.  </p><p> </p><p>He seemed extremely nervous for someone who claimed to be extremely confident. “Hey. Are you okay?” I asked him once we got in the car. “Um yeah” He claimed. “You seem nervous” I replied. “Your ex is scary that’s all” “My ex?” I questioned. I haven’t had a boyfriend before. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that big dude with the metal arm” He said out of breath, as if he was at gunpoint. “Oh” I said, surprised. How dare he? I screamed internally. So it was him who kept ruining my dates. “I’m sorry I wasn’t supposed to tell you” He followed up. Now it pissed me off more. </p><p> </p><p>Was he threatening my dates? Was he keeping tabs or following me? “That’s fine, don’t worry about it. Let’s just enjoy our dinner” I said sort of awkwardly.</p><p>We arrived at the dinner and he looked a lot less tense and nervous. He took my hand and lead me to the table.</p><p>—–</p><p>“I had a great time” I said, trying not to laugh. “Me too” He smiled. I gave him my number and he promised to call me. He kissed me on the check before going back to his car and driving off. Suddenly reality hit me and I felt enraged at Bucky. I stomped to the elevator and went up to the lounge. </p><p> </p><p>When I arrived Steve, Tony, Nat and Wanda were present. Wanda squealed when she saw me and everyone else follow suit when they saw me.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?!” Wanda yelled to me in her accent. “That bad?” Steve chuckled. Everyone could sense my bad mood as I sat down in a grump. “It was perfect” I reported. Too perfect. I liked Bucky and now this guy comes along and screws with my feelings. </p><p> </p><p>They all seemed to scoff in sync. “No I just other things on my mind” I continued, rubbing my eyes. “Did you get his number?” Sam asked. “He’ll call me sometime this week” I answered then getting up and strolling to my room to remove the cake from my face.</p><p>—–</p><p>My mind was fuzzy and my ears were filled with the ridiculous sounds of whining. “What?” I groaned, rolling over to face the very persistent twins. “Its 1 in the afternoon” Pietro informed me. I suddenly woke up so fast, rushing out of bed and past the twins. “Don’t worry we don’t have any missions today” Wanda cleared the air.  </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, putting down the hairbrush and walking out to the kitchen with both Wanda and Pietro in tow. “Finally you’re awake” Sam announced. I poured myself a coffee and started up some small talk. Nat walked through with Wanda and beckoned me. I rolled my eyes, saying goodbye to Sam I walked over to them.  </p><p> </p><p>We walked down the hall in silence until we reached Wanda’s room. “What was up with you last night?” Nat questioned. “Ugh” I said, disgusted at the memory. “Bucky talked to him and scared my date” I huffed. “No wonder he was skittish around us” Nat pondered.</p><p>“I have an idea” Wanda said with a wide smile. “What?” We replied together. “Well it’s obvious he is jealous so let’s make him really jealous” She said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous? You have got to be kidding me. There is no way Bucky Barnes would be jealous over me” I emphasized. “You like him, he likes you. Its simple” Nat concluded. “No it isn’t!” I yelled in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>I slammed my fist down on the wooden table to release all my frustration before quickly getting up and walking in a fast pace to my own room. They didn’t follow me, which I was glad for because all my emotions were mixed up and I needed to sort them out.</p><p> </p><p>How could he possibly be jealous? Me? I am the weak link of the team. I can’t even shoot straight like everyone else. I was always the one to muck up a mission just by tripping up or mistaking the enemy for one of our own.  </p><p> </p><p>I plopped down on my bed, burying my face into it, trying to get him out of my head. The door creaked open and scare the crap out of me. I sat up as quick as possible and saw Bucky walk in slowly, then leaning slightly against the wall. I scoffed then lay back down. It didn’t matter if I wasn’t looking at him, my heart still pounded and I wondered if it was his doing or accidentally scaring me.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want” I muffled into the pillow, not ready to deal with him. “I-uh, I came to say-uh” He stumbled. I sat back up to face him. He seemed distracted and was fumbling with his hands. “Spit it out” I spat out a bit harsher than I thought.</p><p> </p><p>Still looking at the floor and fumbling with his hands he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for ruining your dates. I just wanted you to be with the right guy. Not some jerk” He mumbled the last part but I heard him clearly. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, standing up I walked over to the nervous wreck. I softly placed my right hand on the side of his face. He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes. “Oh Bucky” I sighed, looking at him.  </p><p> </p><p>He looked away again so I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him in a hug. He was hesitant at first but complied. I breathed in his scent and it made my heart flutter. “I just got jealous” Bucky mumbled. I almost missed it, that’s how quiet he was. I instantly pulled away to look at him. “Jealous?” I asked confused but I wouldn’t deny it made me feel great.  </p><p> </p><p>“I like you” He admitted after a few moments. I had to choke back a cry of happiness when I heard him say that. “I like you too” I whispered. He looked back up at me again, but this time the sorrow replaced with hope. He searched my face as to see if I was joking but I wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his lips melted with mine with an overwhelming amount of passion. His hands travelling up my waist and to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips were a drug and I was addicted. Our lips felt as if they were meant to be together. I started to smile a little after and had to pull away for air. Both of us smiling and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“About time” Steve announced. We quickly turned, banging heads together. I groaned from the pain in my head. There was a gap between the door and wall and behind it was accompanied by Natasha, Steve, Sam and Wanda, all smiling. Bucky’s metallic arm slammed the door and picked me up, carrying me over to my bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>